part of growing up
by Yoonminnamjinbiased
Summary: yoonmin namjin vkook gang au/ zodiac au omege verse of sorts posted on ao3 by me prob uploaded better there bc I'm still not used to this app. trigger warning read at own risk BTS
1. chapter 1

**YOONGI**

"Are you ready Yoongi?" Jin asked him holding out his hand.

Yoongi nodded and Jin raised an eyebrow. Yoongi was only just turning 6, but he knew what this meant, 'Are you sure about that?' Yoongi could picture Jin jokingly doing that one John Cena thing. Yoongi scrunched up his eyebrows and wiggled his nose.

"MY HAT!" Yoongi said running to his bed and grabbing his box. He pulled out a hat, he can remember Jin trying so hard to actually get the hat right. Yoongi liked his hat, it had bear ears, Jin's hat has two holes on the top to let his kitty ears out.

Yoongi giggled, Jin picked him up and placed him on his hip. At 14, Jin was a giant to Yoongi, but Yoongi was often told he would get much bigger.

"What's so funny you crib midget?" Jin asked. Then he shook his head and said, "Did you see yourself in the mirror?"

Yoongi giggled again and shook his head, "No I was wanderin' ifs, like your ears got cold?"

Jin reached up with his other hand and felt his ears. "Sometimes, but it hurts to keep them down for a long time."

"My ears don't hurt when I wear my hat!" Yoongi says also reaching for his own ears.

Jin smiled and laughed, shaking his head a bit, "Well your not a neko like me, monkey."

"One day will you tell me why?" Yoongi asked, most of the time when he asked Jin about their parents, Jin would get a sad face. And later in the night while they cuddled, Jin would silent laugh, Yoongi supposed it was the good kind of laugh, because Jin's whole body would shake and he'd cover his face and turn towards the wall. Yoongi knew it was called being polite, Jin once got mad at him for laughing to loud in church.

'"Yoongi, you need to be polite!" Jin said grabbing Yoongi by the arm and gently pulling him toward the churches bathroom."But Jinnie, he saids some'in funny!" Yoongi said."It wasn't meant as a joke, Yoongi. If your going to laugh at something like that, turn away and laugh silently."Jin said crouching down, eye level with Yoongi.Yoongi sniffed and felt his eyes pluff up. "But Jinnie I's not trying to be rude!" Yoongi said.Jin pulled his scarf off, a lovely blue and orange, hand made. Jin slowly raised his hands to wrap it around Yoongi, using the end to wipe Yoongi's snot and tears." I know that, it was a misunderstanding, normally when these things happen you just apologize." Jin said with a smile.'

Jin smiled softly, "Yeah." It was silent, not the good kind, Yoongi saw Jin's face start to get sad. So being the small child he was, he loudly asked, "Can we get ice cream?!"

 **Namjoon**

"Young master it's time for you to wake up." The curtains flew open, in an effort to keep sleeping Namjoon tried to snuggle further under the covers. "None of that young master."

With that Hoseok pulled the covers off of Namjoon, who playfully hissed, pretending to back away from the sun.

"Young master, you have an hour and 30 minutes to get ready for school today." Hoseok said.

Namjoon groaned, having skipped almost all of last year, he had failed, he understood the work, but he didn't do it, Namjoon had to go to summer school. Hoseok leaned over his face and said, "Its no one's fault but your own young master."

Namjoon groaned again as he stood up, extremely naked, he stretched and walked into the bathroom. If he had a choice, Namjoon would only take showers in the evening, but nothing goes his way (duh, he has summer school) and he had to shower every morning. Sometimes he hated being rich.

He got ready and left, he lived close enough to the school he could walk, so that's what he did. Memories flew through his head. His mother, happiness, and simpler times.

He walked past the old play ground, being rich, Namjoon never had to play here, but he could remember coming here with his mother, before… these days only the poorest of the poor play here.

Namjoon can't say he blames them, the playground is in bad shape. There is only one working swing, and it's a falling apart baby swing. The weeds haven't been cut in at least seven years, and the slide had two big holes in it. Why didn't someone tear it down and fix it? Or like build something else?

Namjoon sighed and rubbed his right eye, fleetingly glancing at it. Then he looks back, stopping. There is a fragile looking neko pushing a human looking 10 year old. How poor are these people?! To play on Bridge, would be wanting at least 3 different shots.

Namjoon feels his heart clinch, his mother called it Bridge, he called it a waist of space.

The neko was turned away, but even this far away, Namjoon could smell him, the sweet smell of home and family. Namjoon used his alpha ears to listen to them.

"So are you excited for school?" The ten year old asks.

"Honestly? I'm worried that you won't be ok. Hobi agreed to watch you, but he's got other stuff to do-" The neko says, but the ten year old interrupts him half way.

"-Jin first off, I'll be fine. Second Hobi can watch me easily. Third, you tried so hard to get into the prat school, you are fucking going, and you'll be top of your class!" The ten year old says.

Namjoon takes a second to wonder what could have made this boy so smart, before Jin speaks again, "Yeah, you know what Yoongi, your right! Well? Are you ready to go? Let's do this!"

The neko and the boy both head the way Namjoon came from, and Namjoon quickly tries to act normal, but looses his footing and totally trips everywhere. His bag, which was unzipped (a nasty habit he gained in 8th year) spilled everywhere.

Namjoon shyly looked up and saw the boy and neko- Yoongi and Jin- looking at him like he was crazy. Blushing and quickly grabing everything he can, Namjoon runs off.

 **Jimin**

Jimin is eight. He can even spell it. Something he tells everyone he can. Jimin was a maid, he was born into the Kim families maids, and would probably die in it. But he was ok with that, he remembered stories of outside where dragons would steal submissive nekos and hurt them, and he didn't want that.

So he listened to the master and never went outside, never. He also remained out of sight inside. Sometimes this task was harder then it would seem, but as Jimin got older it got easier, now that he got eight, not even Hoseok would see him, he was a big boy who could count to eight.

Jimin was dusting when the young master passed by him, leaving. He internally cringed, the young master saw him! What a terrible maid he was, but when he realised that young master wasn't saying anything and was already gone.

Jimin didn't understand- "Jimin!"

Jimin looked up and there stood Hoseok. "Yessir?"

Hoseok smiled and walked closer to him.

"You've done very well. I would like to request something because of this." Jimin perched up, ready to do anything. "Today we are getting a young alpha, he needs to be shown the ropes. He will only be here during the weeks, so you won't have to worry for him on the weekends, but would you kindly help him? His brother is a best friend of mine, he'll help us out on the weekends and everything…"

Jimin nodded. He could do it, he was a big boy who could spell and count to eight.

Taehyung

Tae was always ready to defend a weaker person. That's why when he saw the cute sub neko getting beat up, his dom neko reacted and went to protect him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Tae yelled, normally this was all Tae needed to do, as to the fact he was one of the ring leaders to the 7th street, but today it seemed he had some brave ones.

"Whys it concern you V?" Tae hated that nickname. He was given it when he was 14, and was really obsessed with sex, and it helped his case that he was good at it too. Most women he sleeped with talked about how their vaginas still felt good. Hence the nickname V. No one ever called him Tae, or even Taehyung.

"It concerns me when it's someone else your hurting." Tae growls, he hears the sub let out a whimper. Sparing a quick glance towards the sub, is his mistake, the other male lunges at Tae and manages to hit him in the ear, his buddies cheer for him. But you don't get to the top of the 7th street for being weak, Tae dodges the next few blows, looking for a pattern when he sees it. Tae steps to the left and jabs the other in the ribs, just hard enough Tae hears a break. Then he presses on that new wound and drops the other to the ground.

"STOP!" Tae turns around and sees a leader of 2nd street. Kim Namjoon, everyone knows he's a rich prat, most speculate that he's only in 2nd because of this. But Tae had the pleasure to run into him while going through 3rd, Kim beat him a new one. Tae plans to get his revenge on him soon, maybe that's now.

"Hold your horses V I don't wanna fight you yet. I just wanted my men to stop, Ceven here was gonna get you with your back turned. I don't know about 7th, but us 2nds don't fucking do that." Then Kim breaks the man's arm and throughs him to the ground.

"I wasn't under the impression 2nd had any standards. After all they let in a rich spoil brat. Rap Monster." Tae snarls the name Kim goes by. Tae doesn't understand why he tried to change it, back when Tae was 14 and Kim was 16, Tae remembers that no one knew Kim's name either. Then one day while chilling, someone saw him on TV being addressed as Kim Seoh's son. Kim Seoh basicly owned Korea.

Tae took a second to think about how ruined Kim's reputation had to have gotten. But everyone knew, Kim might have been spoiled, but he was smart, and in 3 months he was even higher then before.

"I've got school to get too, why don't we settle this later?" Kim says.

"Lucky for you I also have shit to do." Tae was gonna make a remark on how Kim was going to school in the summer, but then he realised he couldn't judge because he too had school.

Kim turned and walked off.

Tae heard a whimper and realised the sub was still there. He turned towards the sub and leaned down. And then he smelled it, the scent of mate.

 **Hoseok**

Hoseok wasn't raised into the Kim family like many of the other servants. Instead he had seen the flyer for a new butler and thought of his past experience. He didn't have any, but he'd watched Black Butler and figured he'd had enough training to try for the job.

He got lucky, because he was also the only one who saw the flyer, meaning he got the job. It was in this moment that he realised he had no idea what the fuck he was doing, but Hoseok was proud, something that his mother had called a 'fatal flaw'. Hoseok just called it life.

He went to work there when he turned 20. On his first day he was introduced to a 9 year old Kim Namjoon. Being only eight years older then Namjoon, he wasn't ready to be bossed around by him. He was thankful that his young master never asked him to do stupid stuff. And he was most thankful that his young master didn't ask him to do anything with the gang he was in.

So when Hoseok asked Namjoon to help his friend, he wasn't to excited. Then he agreed.

'"Young master I have something to ask of you." Hoseok said after giving Namjoon his daily tea.

"Go ahead." Namjoon said waving a hand and looking up at Hoseok.

"Well young master, I was wondering if you could help my friend. His name is Kim Seokjin, and he got into a high school, a good one. And he's super excited for it. Anywho, his younger brother has no where to go this summer while Jin's at school-" Namjoon cut him off at this point.

"Hoseok, if you need this young boy to come here while your friends at work, he can just come. Also what did I tell you? When it's just us, please just call me Namjoon." Namjoon looks at Hoseok with a smile.

"Of course, I apologize Namjoonie. Anywho, my friend would feel bad if he was just here, so he asked if he could work on the weekends…." The question is unasked, but Hoseok practically raise Namjoon, so they both get each other.

"You can handle their schedules. I'll even pay them, it sound like their a poor family the way your talking about them. Also I'd like to know their ages…" Namjoon says.

Hoseok nods, he is super happy that he said yes, but honestly he has no idea why he doubted the young master.

"Jinnie is turning 18 this December, and Yoongi just turned 11."

Hoseok is so glad he has a good young master.

 **Jungkook**

The day had started out normal, but then it didn't. He ate his cheerios, he got on his bus, he headed the same way as always.

"Hey cutey, wanna come back to my place?" Jungkook looks up and sees 6 or 7 men staring greedily at him. He doesn't like it one bit. He moves towards an exit planning to get off soon. Big mistake, as he moves towards the exit, the men follow him.

Jungkook feels his ears flatten on his head, and his tail wrap further around his leg.

He got off and walked towards the school. Gods, he'd missed school because of his heats last year, if it had been doms, then the school probably would have been more lenient. But doms didn't have heats, and he wasn't a dom. He was one of the lowest of the low. A submissive neko. Sub nekos were so rare, their a protected group. Subs are rare, sub nekos were even more rare.

The next thing Jungkook knows it that he's up against a wall and one of the men is reaching up his skirt.

"No! Leave me alone!" Jungkook can't be around doms to much, he'll go into heat, so he's thankful none of these men are doms. Then something slams him against the wall and he blacks out.

When he wakes up it's to a dom leaning down next to him, and he's in heat.

 **Jin**

Jin remembers everything, and honestly it's more of a curse then a gift. He remembers feeling trapped, so it's easier not to think. Instead he thinks of shows, songs, and anything that doesn't directly involve him. Except for when it comes to Yoongi.

No matter what Yoongi is always first on his thoughts. Even as he sat in school. He remembered Yoongi.

'"Are you excited Yoongaboonga?" Jin asks. Today is Yoongi's 7 birthday. And like each year, they go to Sven's for pizza. Sven's was a small cafe on main, and normally it's where all the different gangs met, no violence was aloud when you went into Sven's, if you did, well Jin didn't really know he wasn't in a gang. But he heard stories.

Jin liked Sven's mostly because Sven was a nice guy who let Jin work there, and second because it was cheap.'

When Jin was stressed, he thought of his happiness, he thought of Yoongi.


	2. 2

**NAMJOON**

Namjoon knew what he did was bad. He basically ran a gang! For fucks sake he was legit a demon, that was, compared to the beautiful sub neko. He recognised him from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where exactly. So instead he stared at the angel, then he realised how fucking creepy that was and tried not too.

He failed.

"-Namjoon, can you give me the answer?" Namjoon liked Mr. Patterson, he was normally chill. But anyone could tell that he didn't wanna be there more than anyone else, and his back was killing him. He also liked Mr. Patterson because he normally just jumped in, and he helped Namjoon with his English.

Namjoon looked at the board, today was going to suck if all the questions were like that.

Namjoon stood up, and stretched, his back popping at least 13 times. He couldn't help it, he had bad posture.

"Your back must hurt a lot." Namjoon let's out a little jump and turns around quickly.

"Hi I'm Jin." The angel sticks his hand out and Namjoon knows he's supposed to shake it...but his body won't respond, until the sub starts to withdraw his hand, and Namjoon lurches into action. He grabs the subs hand with both of his own, but he lurched to hard and sent him and the sub lurching into a desk behind the sub. Then they accidentally fall backwards.

Namjoon has never been so happy, well not that he's clumsy, but more happy that he's the one that fell on the floor? But now the sub is on top of him.

Namjoon watches the subs face turn a bright red and then he tries to get up, effectively kneeling Namjoon right in the dick. Namjoon goes to curl up, but the subs still on him, and he ends up head butting him. Right in the nose.

"Ah!" The sub tries to curl around his nose, but his knees still kinda on Namjoon's dick, and so he just ends up kneeling him even harder.

At this point the whole class had seen, and some were laughing, the two fujoshis in the back (Namjoon only knew their names because they had to do a project. Lexis was ok, she actually did the work, but Hailey talked a tad bit too much. But Namjoon could tell that Lexis really liked Hailey, they were bestest of friends.) Were fanning themselves trying not to faint.

Namjoon's face turned red and he quickly wrapped his arms around Jin to pick him up, he gently stood up and placed Jin on the desk. Namjoon swears he sees Lexis get a nosebleed, while Hailey jumps up and down clapping and squealing like a pig.

"Sorry." Namjoon looks at the sub still in his arms and blushes even more. Namjoon unwraps his arms from around him.

"No, no. I'm the one who needs to apologize." Namjoon says as he takes a step back to sit on the desk across Jin's. He rubs his head and plans down to his bag to get the lunch Hobi made for him. He looks up and sees Jin doing the same. Namjoon looks at Jin's lunch, it's in a cute bear packaging.

Namjoon raises and eyebrow and he sees Jin blush.

"My brother made it for me…." Jin says, Namjoon finds his blush adorable.

"You have a brother?" Namjoon asks, trying to prolong the conversation.

"Yeah, he'd the sweetest. I love him so much." Jin says, getting that I'm-so-in-love look, and if Namjoon didn't know any better, he'd be jealous.

"I wish I had siblings." Namjoon says, and he does. Growing up in the huge mansion all alone with nobody to love him, it made him think of how he'd probably never be loved.

"Siblings are a hassle, but they're worth it, especially Yoongi." And then Namjoon knows where he saw Jin, today at the park.

"Can you tell me about it?" Namjoon asks. And he wants to know.

 **HOSEOK**

Hoseok gets his morning duties done earlier than he expected, so he decided to gather some sandwiches, chips, cookies, and drinks. He wanted to take the younger three servants with him for lunch.

He found Jimin and Yoongi easily, they were in the kitchen trying to snatch a couple of cookies. Hoseok leaned over and tapped both boys on the shoulder. Causing both to jump and instantly start blurting out excuses.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses. But I'd like it if you came on my picnic with me. Also where Jungkookie?" Hoseok said looking around.

"Jungkookie didn't come in today sir." Jimin replied. Hoseok made a confused face and reached for his phone.

It rang to voicemail, so he tried again, only ending up with a big fat nothing. Hoseok was a firm believer in the 'Third time's the charm' saying, so he called once more. And it picked up.

"Hello?" Hoseok heard a voice say. "Who is this?"

"Hi my name is Hoseok and I was wondering where Jungkook is?" Hoseok politely said.

"Oh, is that his name? He hasn't given it to me." Hoseok's mental alarm went off when this was said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hoseok cautiously asked. He checked the time, 2:01.

"That sounds kinda rapy, doesn't it? What I meant is he went into heat. And I couldn't exactly find where he lived. I just got him to give me his password. Do you know where he lives?" Hoseok doesn't know what to think, maybe it isn't a dom, a dom can't resist a sub's heat. Even then, a normal human wouldn't have any consequences for it.

"Yeah can you bring him to the address that I text?" Hoseok asks.

 **TAE**

When Tae smelt the heat, and that beautiful smell of mate, he didn't know why, but he became deadly calm. He didn't feel the need to fuck the sub like he knows he should want too. Instead he helps him up.

"Hey wants your name?" Tae gently asks.

"Whatever you want to call me as long as you fuck me!" The sub pants.

"I wanna call you by your real name, so what is it?" If this sub was anyone else, Tae would have wanted to seriously hurt him. Tae's always been short on patience, but around this sub he feels like he can wait forever.

The sub says nothing, just pants. Then Tae hears a buzzing, and he reaches for his phone. Then he realises it isn't his phone, but the sub. So he reaches in his front pockets searching, but in his heart knows it's in one of his back pockets, just Tae's luck.

He slowly reaches into his back pocket and tries to get grab it, but the sub seems to think that he's actually trying to get his pants off, and tries to get Tae's hand into his pants. Tae moves back and the sub tries to come with, but Tae sits him back down and then steps away.

He opens the phone and finds it needs a password. "Hey what's your password?"

"P-please!" Is all the sub says.

The knows what he has to do, the one thing any dom can do, dom voice. But just because Tae was gifted this, doesn't mean he likes to use it, he is one of the softest 7th street. "Hey, sorry. Tell me your password."

"It's 2277!" The sub blurts.

Tae types in the password and someone calls again, and he answers.

"Hello? Who is this?" Tae asks as politely as he can.

"Hi my name is Hoseok and I was wondering where Jungkook is?" The other person asks.

"Oh, is that his name? He hasn't given it to me." Tae knows that sounds rapy, but in the end he gets a address to take him to.

The whole conversation is really awkward and Tae feels really guilty of being happy when Hoseok just sends him a address to take the sub-Jungkook- to.

Tae also knows how hard it's going to be, one getting him there, and two leaving him there. Tae selfishly wants Jungkook in his shitty apartment so he can take care of him, to keep him safe, would be the excuse Tae would use, but deep down he knows his apartment is no place for a sub, and if Tae mated Jungkook like he wants, he knows it'd be no place for a child.

And not to mention, Tae is in a gang. 7th street, the most dangerous of them all. He wouldn't be able to risk a family, his family, and that's one of the most important things in 7th.

"Hey, Jungkook. Can you do something for me?" Tae knows Jungkook won't be able to say no. Wanting to seek to please his dom any way he can, Jungkook will do anything.

"Anything!"

"Can you get up? We're gonna have to go home before we can mate. You know." Tae is playing Jungkook, because he knows what subs like. When Jungkook comes out of his heat he'll apologize and never talk to him again. Instead he'll only check on him from afar, so Jungkook won't get hurt.

'That's kinda stalkerish brain…' Tae thinks to himself.

They get on a bus to go to the address.

When they get there Tae is surprised to find it's a fucking mansion. He looks at the whimpering sub and sees how his clothes don't match the house. Then he thinks of Kim and realises he doesn't match either.

"Oh my gods, thank the heavens!" A man with dark brown hair comes running down the steps with two kids behind him, one with orange hair and one with a mint colour, but he can see the neko's ears and tail, and he can sense the small dom. Doms can do that sometimes. Tae takes a mental note that the sub seems kinda terrified about being outside, looking up at the sky every now and then.

The man smiles and Tae thinks that if he hadn't met Jungkook and found out he was his mate, he'd wanna mate this guy. Dressed in a white button up and a black tailcoat, this man looks like a fucking daddy.

Tae blushes at the thought and begrudgingly lets Hoseok take Jungkook from his arms.

"Why don't you come in? Honestly I'd like to know how you didn't totally jump him. I mean you are a dom and all…" Hoseok says.

"Yeah ok." And he doesn't care about much else, just as long as he got to be near Jungkook.

 **JIN**

Jin used to only think about Yoongi, but today he has someone new to think of. Kim Namjoon, one of the nicest persons Jin knew. They said goodbye at the busses, not that Jin took the bus. Namjoon did, but Jin learned from an early age to save every penny you get.

So Jin walked back to the place he knew Yoongi was at, but he wasn't worried about Yoongi, Yoongi was in good hands if he was with Hoseok, but instead Namjoon. Jin hopes he made it home safe, the bus Namjoon took goes right through 2nd street, with everyone knows is bad luck.

Jin walks through the very small neutral zone. Always hoping he'll make it back to Yoongi, bullets don't know when to stop. His parents are proof of that.

Jin walks up to the gate and goes in with the key Hoseok gave him, he goes in through the kitchen door and into the staff's room. The staff's room is filled with chairs and comfy couches, one coffee table plus one side, and a small TV, and you'd have the staff's room. Jin liked the walls, a soft pastel pink that always put him at ease.

He was surprised to find people in there, the staff loved their jobs, mostly because the Kim family was one of the best people to be employed by. So they never really took breaks, but today Hoseok, Yoongi and three people Jin didn't know we're all sitting down drinking tea.

"Ummm…" Jin says rubbing the back of his neck.

Yoongi stands up and runs over to Jin yeling, "Jin!"

Jin caught his brother in a hug and scented him, scenting is where you nuzzle someone else. Honestly Jin doesn't know why it's called scenting, because you can't rub your smell off on someone else.

And Jin is content to let Yoongi tell him about his day.

 **••**

 **JIMIN**

"So you've never been outside?" Yoongi asks Jimin, they're sitting, eating cookies while waiting for Jungkook to get here.

"No! Of course not! A Dragon will kill me!" Jimin says, shocked Yoongi doesn't know this already.

"You monkey! Dragons are extinct!" Yoongi says.

Jimin gives a puzzling look, his nose crunching up and his lips curling in. "Really?"

"Yeah, and even if they weren't, I would protect you!" Yoongi says, and Jimin sees his smile is all gummy, and so he tells Yoongi just that.

"It is not! Jin says it's a lovely smile!" Yoongi says.

Jimin blushes as he says, "I didn't say it wasn't a nice smile…"

"Oh. Hey is your hair that colour because your a sub? Jin has pink hair, he's a sub. I have mint hair, I'm a dom." Yoongi says.

"I don't know, I read somewhere that subs and doms are genetic mutations and that's why they have different coloured hair. Young master is a dom, he has pure white hair." Jimin says.

"Ugh, you know what? Let's ask Jin when he gets home! He knows everything." Yoongi says.

"He must be so smart, just like Hobi, he knows everything too!" Jimin says bouncing.

At this moment Hobi speed walks past them and they follow, when Jimin and Yoongi get to the door… Jimin freezes.

Then he feels someone grab his hand, and he looks up to see Yoongi who says, "Hey I said I'd protect you right?"

And Jimin sets outside. Looking around to see if there are any dragons. There are none. He's so excited he doesn't realise Hoseok already went inside with Jungkook and that dom, until Yoongi laughs and says, "We should come out tomorrow! Since we basically live here now we should be best friends!"

And Jimin agrees, just so he can have a friend.

••

 **《《《《《**

 **JUNGKOOK**

When Hoseok gives him the meds, it takes a while for his body to actually get it can stop. But when it does Jungkook is so embarrassed, he basically dry humped this dom he doesn't know!

"I'm so sorry."

The dom smiles and says, "No don't be, I think I should be sorry, I shouldn't have come to close."

"You didn't know…" Jungkook says looking down and his warm tea.

"You didn't know either." The dom says with a kind smile.

Jungkook blushes and looks around the room. The door bursts open and two boys come in. Jungkook knows Jimin, after all he did help raise him, but who is this other boy?

"This is Yoongi." Hoseok says seeing Jungkook's confusion.

The door opens yet again and a sub comes in.

"JIN!" The small dom yells.

Jungkook looks at the other dom and asks, "Would you like me to show you out?"

"Yeah, if you would?" They both stand up and head towards the front door.

When they get to the door Jungkook grabs Tae's shirt and says, "I wanted to thank you for not rapping me… and here!" Jungkook holds out a piece of paper that he'd scribbled his number on. "If you need anything, AT ALL, call me? Ok? I Owe You."

And when the door shut behind Tae, Jungkook felt his heart break a little.

 **YOONGI**

Yoongi smiles as he and Jin lay it the bed Hoseok had given them, well, he'd actually had a room for Yoongi, but Jin wanted him to sleep in the room with Jin, so he did.

"What has you moving so much?" Jin asked as he rolls over to drape himself over Yoongi, to keep him still.

"I made a friend, and I get to live with him! Jin it's so cool!" Yoongi says.

"Well that's cool Yonngaboonga, but I'm not naturally pretty, so Jinnie has to get his sleep. Tell me tomorrow won't you?" Jin asks. And Yoongi can't wait to tell his brother about his new friend.


End file.
